Lonely
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Jessica and Hoyt One-Shot minor Bill and Sookie


* * *

**oneshot  
Jessica&Hoyt  
(minor Sookie&Bill)**

_I do not own true blood, but I do crave it.  
_

**Lonely.**

* * *

Sitting on the dusty old couch in the vast and eerie house, most would be spooked, especially when realising just who inhabited such a home, but Hoyt was far too engrossed in watching the girl next to him figure out how to hit a ball with the white controller to care.

Tongue between her front teeth, brow furrowed in mixed frustration and concentration, Jessica aimed the control and waved it back and forth while Hoyt looked on with an expression of happiness, every so often guiding her hand whenever she muttered or groaned in frustration at a loss.

"I don't know if I like this… I don't know if I like this at all..." Bill looked on; surly as per usual while Sookie rolled her eyes and ran her hand up and down his back from where they stood, looking down from the staircase across the hall.

"Bill, get a grip" she looked on adoringly at her brother's friend as he kept his puppy dog eyes fixed on the girl next to him.

"She's had her true blood, she's not hungry or anything and don't you trust her enough to let her at least play a video game? You know how she controlled herself last time, you should be proud not so grumpy!" she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, turning his face slowly to hers and then gently placing her lips on his.

Bill then turned away, again frowning once more.

"It's not her I don't trust…"

Sookie looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Oh my, bill Compton you old fuddy duddy!"

"Sookie…"

She continued to giggle and pulled him slowly away from the banister.

"come on now, there are nothing but pure thoughts emanating from that boys head regardless of where he is or who he's with… now if you're looking for some impure thoughts Mr. Compton…" she arched her eyebrow and continued to lead him away, a coy look on both their faces as they moved.

"I'm still gonna listen…"

She slapped him gently across the chest.

"Don't you dare… now get in here…"

Back downstairs, Jessica was still fiddling with the controller, not as focussed as she once was, having decided to eavesdrop on Bill as he supervised. Now that he was gone she felt more at ease with Hoyt, and assuming she would not have to face another outraged incident as he was preoccupied, she shuffled closer to Hoyt and nudged his leg softly with hers, looking up at him all doe-eyed and innocent.

He smiled awkwardly and gazed at her once more.

"There you go again…"

"There I go again what?" she teased

"That smile" he exhaled slowly, as if savouring the moment where she looked just so perfect to him in the dim light.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, once more he opened his eyes quickly just to make sure, as if the idea of her and him was an unreasonable fantasy. He closed them again quickly and kissed her back slowly, revelling in the fleshy but cool feeling of her lips, as if she had sucked on a Popsicle before kissing him. He moved his hands to her arms, determined to treat her like the lady she was, despite other feelings deep inside. Jessica was more forward, her hands moving up to cup and stroke his face, her heightened senses relishing the stubble and the fleshiness of his cheeks. Her fangs protracted as the kiss deepened, causing her again to pull back with a horrified look on her face.

"It's ok, I don't mind… its part of you" he smiled at her softly, kissing her softly before pulling back to gauge her reaction.

"I mind…" she looked away awkwardly.

Slowly he leant back over and took her hand

"Look… Jessica, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or nothing…" he started to fiddle awkwardly, scared he'd messed something up. As sure as he felt around Jessica, there was still a big part of his conscious that went back to all those previous attempts at talking to women, constantly keeping him on his guard and trying to perfect something, anything that would help keep a girl's attention for longer than 5 minutes.

She looked up at him and beamed, fangs bared in the most charming way. Subtly exhaling with relief, he picked up the controller while Jessica snuggled up to him and they continued to play.

Suddenly a shrill beeping noise sounded.

"Aw hell… BILL!" Jessica screeched, jumping off the couch and throwing herself around the door frame, angrily searching.

Storming back to the couch she flopped down and huffed with a sour teenage look on her face.

"He always does this, thinks I'm too stupid to know when dawn is…"

"You aren't stupid Jess-"

"I KNOW THAT" she snapped, then turned to face him.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok" he smiled and took her hand between his, content to just watch her, enjoying her red-headed fury, a lingering aspect of her previous humanity.

"I mean, I wasn't born yesterday or anythin'" she stopped and looked sheepish. "Well properly born I mean…"

The beeping still sounded, grating at her patience so she picked up a controller and hurled it at the alarm clock on the mantle.

"I don't want to go to sleep…"

Hoyt chuckled softly.

"You know you sound like a baby when you say that"

"Well it's true, there's nothing for me to do and it's so lonely" her voice began to soften.

"Why are you lonely Jessica?" he was very careful, not wanting to appear clingy but desperately hoping he was some kind of remedy to her loneliness.

"I can't go outside, there's no one to talk to, Bill is a boring old man…" she looked up at him slowly "and I wanna be with you."

"You are with me" he said softly, smiling.

"No, in the daytime, all proper. I hate that I can't go out in the day, I hate that I have to drag you out at night time when you're all sleepy from working. It's not fair… I mean I never got to go anywhere when I was human either, home schooling and rules… belts" she shuddered slightly and looked down "he gave my kitty away too"

"Don't be sad, please" he put an arm around her and held her close.

They stayed close for a while; he ran his fingers slowly through her hair while she nestled into his shoulder and tried not to cry, fearing the bloody tears that would fall.

She looked over at the clock, and the out the window. The first signs of dawn were approaching and she did not want to risk anything.

"I'd better go, suns coming up." She pulled back slowly and sat forward.

Hoyt stood and held out a hand to help her up off the couch.

He touched her face softly.

"Will you be ok tomorrow night?" he looked slightly concerned.

"Yeah I suppose I will, Bills dragging me out somewhere to look for clothes. Apparently it's too awkward for him to shop for girlie outfits on his own" she giggled softly.

"I'd come over but you know I have to take Mama to this party and…"

"I know I know…" she rolled her eyes and laughed, well aware of Maxine, but glad she had yet to meet her.

She reached up slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, balancing on her tip toes.

They pulled apart and he kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams" he smiled, not leaving her eyes till he reached the front door.

Once he had gone she sighed in frustration, hand on hip she turned to the staircase.

"Happy Bill... Happy?!" and with that, she stormed off across the house and beneath the floor boards.

* * *

They arrived home from the store early in the morning having been out all night. It was interesting to see all the stores for vampires, open and bustling in the darkness as if it were daytime. Storming back into the house after an altercation with her maker over the length of a denim skirt, Jessica was about to slam her hatch door when she noticed something sitting on the top. Approaching slowly she leaned down to pick up a soft toy cat, stripy and ginger with sparkling eyes and a blood red bow with a note attached. Clutching it to her chest instantly, she lowered herself down into the floorboards with a ridiculous grin on her face and a single drop of blood tricking down her face.

_"I ain't to good with words, all I know is I'm not lonely anymore. Thank you"_

* * *

_**A/N:**  
So this is my first True Blood fic, I just can't get Jessica and Hoyt out of my mind!  
any feedback is great, please let me know how i did with characterisation as well  
Read Enjoy and Review!  
xoxo_


End file.
